Caught
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: It was late, and everyone was exhausted from the long day of traveling and then interviews with their victim's coworkers who were on a retreat upstate. After calling in to update Gates, Detective Beckett was able to convince the captain to have the department comp them for two motel rooms. Season 5 ONESHOT For CastleFanficMonday. Rated M.
**Caught**

* * *

a post-"Murder He Wrote" story

* * *

It was late, and everyone was exhausted from the long day of traveling and then interviews with their victim's coworkers who were on a retreat upstate. Beckett hadn't wanted to wait for them to return from their retreat before interviewing them, and with time being a factor in catching the killer, the captain had reluctantly authorized the trip after getting pressured from 1PP to get some forward momentum on the case.

The sun had just descended beyond the horizon by the time the team had finished with their interviews, and no one was looking forward to the long drive back to the city. After calling in to update Gates, Detective Beckett was able to convince the captain to have the department comp them for two motel rooms. Castle had offered to set them all up with a room of their own, but Beckett declined the offer, much to the boys chagrin.

She made a show of acting annoyed at his offer, as if accepting it would then make them beholden to him. Esposito tried to point out that Castle regularly bought them Knicks tickets and he never felt 'beholden' to the writer, but Beckett merely had to glare at him to shut him up. The boys didn't want to cross her, so they remained silent, accepting the situation. And then the only motel with any vacancies didn't have any two-bed rooms available. So they were going to have to pair off to share a room… and share a bed.

"Looks like we'll have to bunk up," Beckett had announced, surreptitiously glancing over towards Castle with a secret suggestive look. He had subtly winked back at her.

As she finished the check in process, Beckett caught sight of the boys and Castle playing Roshambo to find out who would be sharing the room—and the bed—with her.

The boys seemed to be under the impression that she'd make whoever was unfortunate enough to share the room with her sleep on the floor. She allowed them this misplaced interpretation, as it served to help hide the fact she was looking forward to spending some quality alone time with her secret boyfriend, and also because in the past that was exactly what she would have done. She loved Ryan and Esposito like they were brothers, but there was no way she'd share a bed with them… ever.

Part of her was surprised that her two colleagues—who were some of the finest investigators she'd ever worked with—hadn't yet picked up on the fact that she and Castle were seeing one another, especially after Castle's over-the-top display when he'd joined the boys in questioning— _well, teasing really_ —her about her boyfriend before they left for their weekend getaway to the Hamptons two weeks ago. She shrugged her shoulders, figuring it would be best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Esposito won the first round of Roshambo, and then Ryan and Castle dueled. Beckett tried to stifle a smile as she watched them play out of the corner of her eye. It might not have been obvious to the others, but Beckett could tell Castle was purposefully trying to lose. He did make a good act of whining and complaining when he eventually did lose.

"Ah, come on, Ryan… three out of four!" Castle whined after Ryan one the final round. "I can't sleep on the floor. Think of my back!"

Ryan merely shook his head and glanced towards Beckett as she approached with the key cards to their adjoining rooms. She knitted her eyebrows together in a slight frown at the almost knowing look in the younger man's eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, Castle," Ryan said, returning his attention to the writer, and patted his shoulder in a feigned conciliatory manner. "It shouldn't be too bad."

Esposito joined in with a laugh, "Yeah. Quit complaining, Castle. I'd have thought spending a night with Beckett was a dream come true for you."

"Not when I know she sleeps with a gun," Castle murmured with an exaggerated look of terror on his face.

"And I won't hesitate to use it," Beckett interjected, handing Ryan the card key to his and Esposito's room.

"Oh, don't worry, Detective, I'll be the perfect gentleman," Castle asserted, giving her a loaded look, his eyes telling a very different story much to Beckett's secret delight. Though, for appearances sake, she offered him a death glare that she usually reserved for suspects caught in a lie.

The boys laughed at Castle's expense while he grimaced and forced a nervous laugh, which only made the boys laugh harder. They exited the lobby as a group and walked back to the parked car to collect their things before heading to their adjacent rooms. Castle continued to whine and complain, begging her not to force him to sleep on the floor, and Beckett had to shoot him a look, worried he was laying it on a little thick. Luckily the boys didn't seem to notice how half-hearted his complaining was, too busy teasing Beckett about having to share a room with her annoying shadow. She did her best to play along with the deception, grumbling and frowning in annoyance.

They finally reached their adjoining rooms, and Beckett unlocked their door, making a display of shoving Castle out of the way so she could get in first. The boys laughed at that while Castle let out a nervous chuckle before following her in and closing the door behind him. The moment the door was shut, Beckett spun around and shoved her secret boyfriend up against the closed door, ramming her mouth against his in a heated kiss.

"Hmm," she hummed as she pulled back, licking her lips seductively. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Castle grinned in reply.

But before they could start taking full advantage of a room all to themselves, someone knocked on the door connecting the two adjoining rooms. Sighing, Beckett slipped away from him and offered him an apologetic smile. She quickly fixed her hair and blouse, before unlocking the door on their side and opening it.

XXX

After spending some time comparing notes on their many interviews and concluding that none of the victim's coworkers knew anything that could help the investigation, they all decided it was time to have some dinner. Castle quickly offered to order and pay for pizza, since the NYPD was going to comp them for the rooms. Thirty minutes later, they were all kicking back in one of the rooms, drinking some beers Esposito had picked up from a liquor store down the street, and enjoying the pizza and the company.

Eventually the exhaustion of a long day finally began to settle in and the boys retired to their room to get ready for bed. They closed the door behind them, offering one last teasing remark as they did so. Beckett merely rolled her eyes and shooed them out of the room. Once the door was closed, she turned around to find her boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and beckoning her over.

Beckett bit her lower lip as she tried and failed to suppress a smile. He looked damn sexy in his rumpled collared shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She slipped closer to him, adding an extra sway to her hips. He raised his hands and caught her by the waist, holding her steady as she listed into him, bending down to kiss him sweetly as she caressed the side of his face with her fingertips.

Castle let out a low hum of approval as she deepened the kiss. His fingers dug into her hips and he yanked her forward. She nearly tripped into him, but managed to move gracefully, despite the alcohol in her system. Beckett climbed up onto the mattress, swaying her legs to plant one knee on either side of his waist as she straddled his lap.

"Alone at last," he murmured, voice deep and husky, tugging her back down for another passionate kiss.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, smoothing one palm down across his chest, deftly working the buttons on his collared shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned softly in approval as his tongue swept across the seam of her lips and one of his hands wandered down to cup her ass, squeezing playfully.

"God, you have no idea how hard it has been to keep my hands to myself this entire time," he murmured in a low voice, full of love and lust.

"Oh, I think I know," she grinned, grinding herself down into his lap, feeling the evidence of his desire for her. Castle groaned, dropping his head against her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging his head back so she could cup his cheeks in her palms as she dipped down to kiss him again, pressing her body as close to his as she could. "Hmm… It's late, Castle. We should go to bed."

Castle stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "But I wanted to fool around."

Beckett smirked saucily, wiggling her hips in his lap. "What do you think we're going to do in bed?" she asked rhetorically.

His eyebrows shot up with glee, and he ran his hands up and down her sides, pulling her back down for another kiss. "Really!? Even with…," he jerked his head towards the adjacent room.

She offered him a sly smile. "I can be quiet if you can," she nipped at his jaw and throat, before slipping off his lap, leaving him wanting. Beckett turned around, putting her back to him as she made a show of bending over to remove the stylish leather high-heeled boots she was wearing. Castle's head tilted slightly, gaze glued on her firm ass.

"So hot," he groaned, breathing shallowly.

Beckett bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks flush warm with a blush. It was ridiculous how much she still blushed around him, especially considering all the wild and hot sex they'd had during and since her suspension. She turned back around and watched as he kicked off his shoes and hurriedly removed his socks. Beckett did the same, again making a show of it, prolonging her boyfriend's suffering, so to speak. Besides, she knew he liked the tease. Straightening her back, she tugged her blouse loose from her slacks and slowly unbuttoned it, leaving it parted open as she climbed back into his lap.

"God, Kate, I need you," Castle gasped for breath.

"I need you, too," she echoed, ramming her mouth against his as her hands raked through his hair, her hips grinding down harder into his lap. Her hands went flying down his chest, unclasping each button with practiced ease. Parting his shirt open, she ran her fingers across the exposed skin, feeling him shiver with anticipation.

Planting her hands on his chest, Beckett nudged him down until he was lying on his back with her hovering over him. His large hands spanned her slender waist, firming up his grip. And before she knew it, he was spinning them around, and she was on her back. She beamed happily up at him, her eyes shining with love and adoration for the man above her.

Castle dropped his head down and kissed her thoroughly while his knowing hands coasted up and down her sides, tickling her ribs and the undersides of her cotton-covered breasts. He nipped at her jawline and the slope of her neck, before sucking on her pulse point. She squirmed beneath him in delight, slipping her warm hands inside his shirt to caress and tease his skin with her wandering fingertips.

He nudged her blouse further open with his nose and left a trail of warm kisses along her collarbones, nipping and biting at the swell of her breasts. She arched up into him, mouth dropped in silent plea for more. Castle grinned impishly against the swell of her breast as he slinked one hand under her blouse and around her back, popping the clasp on her bra. He tore away the white cotton brassiere in a flash and descended back down on her heaving flesh. He palmed one breast while he took the other one into his mouth, teasing her hardened nipple with his tongue.

"Yes, yes, yes, Castle," she urged him on, her body undulating under his administrations.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, stealing another deep kiss from her, before grabbing her waist and nudging her backwards. Beckett got the idea quickly, and scooted back on the bed. Castle crawled up over her, smoothing his hands along her exposed skin, kissing her hungrily like a starving man. He pulled back far too soon for her liking, but the glint in his eyes kept her protest at bay. He leaned back on his haunches and dropped his hands down to her wiggling hips. He popped the button on her slacks and then pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow.

"Castle," she gritted out, giving him a warning look.

He smirked in response, and then curled his fingers underneath the waistband, before hurriedly tugging her slacks down her long legs, bringing her white cotton panties along with it. She gasped when her heated core was exposed to the cool air of the motel room. Castle ran his hands along her legs, digging his nails into her thighs, following with his mouth, planting soft and wet kisses along her skin.

She opened for him, and carded her fingers through his thick hair, encouraging him to go where she wanted him most. The man was a chatterbox to be sure, and though she loathed admitting to it, Beckett actually loved the sound and quality of his voice. However, his mouth had other uses besides talking. She squirmed her hips, silently begging him with quiet panting breaths of his name to demonstrate one of her favorite uses.

Castle nibbled at the inside of her thigh, before burying his face between her legs. Beckett had to bite her lower lip to hold back the moan of pure sexual euphoria as he worked her expertly with his lips and tongue. He lapped at her moistening folds and sucked on her sensitive clit, making her head spin with the delirious pleasure of it all. One of his hands firmly gripped her squirming hips, holding her in place, while the other traveled up her rippling stomach muscles to palm one breast, flicking his thumb out to tease her nipple.

She arched her neck to gaze down with hypnotize rapture. The erotic sight of his face between her clenching thighs did it for her like never before. Beckett could already feel her orgasm approaching. Maybe it was the thrill of potentially being caught. He ran his tongue up her folds and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking hard, and she came, silently screaming her pleasure.

Castle gently coaxed her back down with soft kisses against her quivering flesh, smiling into her wetness like he was happiest man in the world. Returned from her haze of orgasmic ecstasy, Beckett growled with need and sat up, pushing Castle back onto his haunches.

"I need you inside me… _now_ ," she demanded, her voice thick with it. Beckett hastily attacked his belt, unbuckling it with a frenetic desperation that had him chuckling softly. She shot him a warning look as she worked the belt free and pulled at the zipper.

Castle reached up and brushed some of her hair away from her face, halting her pace for just a moment to kiss her sweetly, cupping her face in his large palm. "I love you, Kate," he murmured softly, the awe and reverence in his eyes made her want to weep with bliss. No one had ever loved her quite like Richard Castle did.

"I love you, too, Rick," she said, smiling into his mouth as they shared another sweet kiss. Feeling playful, she bit his lower lip and tugged on it as she finished with unbuckling his belt from his pants. She nudged his pants and boxers down his strong thighs, freeing him. Castle pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket and retrieved a condom. Beckett snatched it from him with a cheeky grin and tore the wrapper open. Dropping a hand between them, she rolled the clear rubber sheath onto his erection. She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth and then commanded, "Now get inside me."

Castle grinned, and cupped the back of her head while his other hand ran down her back. "My plan exactly, Detective," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Beckett laid back down on the bed, and Castle hovered over her. She wiggled her hips, and reached between them to grip him in her long fingers. He groaned and nipped at her lips as she guided him to her wetness. Beckett moaned softly as she rubbed his tip along her soaking fold, before positioning him at her entrance. Castle sealed his mouth over hers and with one singular powerful thrust was buried deep inside her.

"God, yes, Castle," Kate sobbed, momentarily forgetting the need to keeping things quiet, what with thin motel walls and all.

Castle murmured her name with reverence and kissed her lovingly, giving her a moment to adjust to his welcomed intrusion. After a handful of seconds she clenched around him and he took the signal, and moved. His large hands spanned her ribcage, teasing the underside of her breasts as he nipped and sucked on her neck. Beckett let her hands roam his torso, before slipping one down to grab a firm hold of his delicious behind, digging her nails into the plump flesh to urge him to thrust hard and faster. They soon found a delightful rhythm easily, and it wasn't long until Castle's downward thrusts became sloppy. He slowed the pace, providing her with long steady strokes to prolong their coupling.

"Oh shit!"

It took her but a moment to register the fact that her boyfriend had not blurted that expletive. Castle halted above her, his entire body stiffening. Tentatively, with great reluctance, they looked towards the source of the voice. Beckett let out a strangled cry of mortification as Castle coughed and collapsed over her, trying to cover her nakedness as best he could. Her face grew crimson as she buried it in Castle's shoulder.

"Ryan?" her muffled voice questioned.

The younger detective was standing with his back towards them, frozen halfway through the connecting doorway between their adjacent rooms.

"Don't you ever knock?" Castle groaned, his voice still thick with sex.

"Sorry, sorry," Ryan croaked out, his voice a little higher than normal. "I wanted to brush my teeth before bed and Javi was taking forever, so I… I thought I could just use the bathroom in here."

Castle shifted uncomfortably above her, the move unintentionally causing him to hit her g-spot. Beckett bit her lower lip to hold back a groan.

"I wasn't really thinking," Ryan continued babbling nervously. "I mean… I expected to see you two cuddling or something, but I never thought I'd walk in on—"

"I swear to God if you finish that sentence!" Beckett all but growled, peaking out from behind Castle's shoulder, glaring at the back of her colleague's head.

"I'll just… um… go now."

"Ryan?" Beckett called after him, her voice a mixture of mortification and pleading.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry… not a word," Ryan said, keeping his back to them. "I saw nothing. I _know_ nothing." And with that said the younger detective closed the door between their adjacent rooms.

Beckett felt the tension in all her muscles release, yet the weight on her chest remained. It took her a moment until she remembered Castle was still lying flat on top of her in an attempt to cover her nakedness. She sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity above that in their haste to be together they'd left some clothing on. At the very least, Ryan might have got a good view of Castle's delicious behind. It was then that she remembered her hand was still squeezing his ass, her nails digging into his plump flesh. She immediately relaxed her fingers.

Castle let out a sigh of relief. "That's going to leave a mark," he paused, and shifted above her, pulling back and resting his weight on his elbows. "Talk about a cock block."

She flashed him her patented look. "Really?"

Castle grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to lighten the mood… or at the very least make sure it isn't killed."

"Ugh, you're impossible," she shoved him off, yet could not hold back the groan of disappointment as he slipped out of her.

Castle landed with a muffled 'oof' beside her. Beckett tugged her opened blouse tighter around her chest and scrubbed her hands down her face, completely embarrassed.

"At least it wasn't Espo," Castle asserted. She glared at him. He raised a hand in surrender. "Just trying to think positively."

Beckett whacked him with the back of her hand and sat up, searching for her panties. As she was tugging them back on while ignoring Castle's pout, a thought suddenly occurred to her. She knitted her eyebrows together and Castle glanced at her questioningly.

"What is it?"

She frowned. "Did Ryan say he _expected_ to see us cuddling?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

*prompt based off fanfic poll I did on twitter: _caught in the act while sharing a bed – Season 5._ And a brief twitter convo with **ACertainZest** _._


End file.
